Pallets are often used to store goods for easy shipping. The pallet includes a deck having an upper surface for supporting the goods thereon. The deck is supported above a floor, such as by feet, so that the loaded pallet can be lifted by the tines of a forklift, pallet jack, etc.
When empty, the pallets are stacked on one another and either stored or shipped back to a warehouse or other facility to be reloaded. The stacking height of the empty pallets affects the efficiency of the storing and shipping of the pallets.
Some pallets are “nestable” to decrease the stacking height when empty, i.e. the feet of one pallet can be received in openings through the deck of a lower pallet and partially into the hollow feet of the lower pallet. The decks of the stacked pallets may be very close to one another when nested.
Some pallets include “runners” connecting lower portions of the feet. This can improve the stability of the pallet, especially when being moved by a conveyor. However, the runners prevent the pallets from being nestable.